Bajo Presión
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: Sawyer necesita sexo. Charlie necesita droga. Los dos tendrán que arreglárselas de alguna manera. [SawyerxCharlie, dubcon, slash. Situado antes de 'The MothLa polilla'.]


**Bajo presión.**

****

Nunca ha besado a un hombre antes pero por Dios que ha tenido sexo con ellos. Cuando se siente bajo presión. Cuando hay tanta necesidad y calor que la suave humedad de una mujer no sería suficiente. Sexo con hombres siempre es más crudo. Le satisface. No es mejor ni peor pero a veces es simplemente lo que necesita para aliviar la presión. Esa presión que a veces parece ser suficiente para derrumbar edificios.

En el mundo real, llamaría a algún número y esperaría a que un hombre joven estuviera en su puerta y no tendría que preocuparse mucho. Una hora, quizá dos, y la presión se largaría.

Casi siempre tenía sexo con chicos bonitos, chicos de ojos azules, chicos aparentemente ricos. Justo cómo el hermano de Palillos. Se pregunta si él es uno de esos chicos que parecían sólo estar con muñecas Barbie durante el día, siempre sonriendo y siendo un caballero para que en las noches esté contra las paredes de algún callejón oscuro, de algún club oscuro, dejando que algún desconocido tenga sexo con ellos, o chupando erecciones, excitándose por eso. Se pregunta si él sería uno de esos, si es que la adoración que tiene para el imbécil de Jack es alguna prueba.

No tiene nada que ver con sexualidad. Tiene que ver con necesidad y estar puramente atrapado en una puta isla desierta con un putero de gente loca. Gente más loca que él e incluso más dañada, si es que es posible. Menos de dos semanas en el mundo incivilizado y no está solamente presionado. Se está volviendo malditamente loco.

La locura se está riendo de ellos y ni siquiera masturbarse imaginando a Pecas, Palillos o Boone, o incluso al idiota de Jack es suficiente. Sawyer se empieza a preguntar si alguna de las otras chicas de la isla estarían dispuestas a sexo casual, o si debería arriesgarse a ver si el hermano de Palillos es tan marica como parece.

Aquí todo es diferente. En el mundo real nadie batiría una pestaña por sexo de minutos. Por la forma en que Palillos se comporta, ella probablemente tendría de esas aventuras, seguro que ni se molestaría en encontrar un nombre. En esta maldita, estúpida isla en donde no hay un solo lugar al que girar porque te estarás viendo la misma cara día tras día tras día tras puto día hasta volverte loco.

Es un poco claustrofóbico, no que fuera a admitirlo. Lo controla lo suficiente pero a veces el mundo parece encogerse hasta que cabe justo a su lado bajo el espacio vacío de una cama. Casi es suficiente para que su aliento se atrape en su garganta algunas veces, como el imaginarse participando en una comunidad tan cerrada. La sola idea de estar viviendo en esas malditas cuevas, esperando hasta que se caigan sobre ellos, es suficiente para hacer que se quede tan lejos de esas cuevas como sea posible. La sola idea de ver todos los malditos días las mismas caras, los mismos ojos, escuchar las mismas putas voces irritantes…

Es hora de algo de alcohol y masturbarse. Un orgasmo es un orgasmo y cuando puedes terminar muriendo, es mejor hacer que valgan la pena. O eso piensa, maldiciendo el hecho de que al estar en una isla perdida no hay otra mano amiga más que la suya, pero en lugar de eso se encuentra con los sorprendidos, frenéticos y asustados ojos azul verde del quiero-ser-estrella-de-rock, quién ha estado desorganizando por completo su refugio.

- ¡Oye! – no deja escapar a Charlie. Lo empuja contra el tronco de un árbol, presionando su antebrazo contra el cuello del inglés. - ¿Qué demonios piensas que estás haciendo con _mis _cosas, enano?

Su gruñido tiene la reacción que esperaba, paralizando al otro hombre, haciendo que deje de pelear. Es el cabrón más malo de la isla; sabe que la gente que sabe que había un comisario en el avión probablemente piensa que era él quien estaba encadenado. Eso es perfecto para él. Al menos ayuda a que las personas se queden fuera de su camino_ y_ de sus cosas. O así había sido.

- Medicinas. – Charlie logra decir, la voz medio estrangulada, tratando de quitarse el brazo de encima para poder respirar. - ¡Necesito medicinas!

- ¿Para qué demonios? No soy una maldita farmacia. Si necesitas algo, vas con el doctor. ¿Está claro?

Quita su brazo. El tipo trata de recuperar el equilibrio, frotándose el cuello, pero no se ha movido. Sawyer entorna los ojos.

- ¿_Qué_?

En un descuido, Charlie mira al suelo. Cuando Sawyer sigue su mirada, ve que hay una olvidada pastilla de aspirinas y luego hay un enano lanzándose a atraparlas pero él es más fuerte, más rápido. Empuja al inglés lejos, tomando la botella casi vacía. La mirada de Charlie es incluso más frenética, sus manos abriéndose y cerrándose sobre la arena.

Hay algo en sus ojos y en la manera en que sus manos están temblando que ha visto antes en clientes y prostitutos que le da la idea de lo que pasa a Sawyer. Frunce el ceño por un momento antes de hacer una mueca de sonrisa, sonando demasiado casual y demasiado bastardo.

- ¿Eres drogadicto? – no necesita una respuesta. Resopla al muchacho que sigue echado en la tierra, se sacudo sus pantalones y se guarda la botella en el bolsillo de la camisa. – No te voy a dar esto gratis, eso es seguro.

- ¿Quieres _dinero_ aquí? – pregunta Charlie, parándose como si eso fuera a evitar que Sawyer lo viera desde arriba.

La mueca se hace más grande, palmeándose la camisa. Charlie se lame los labios, sus manos temblando aún más.

- Da y toma, hobbit. Eso es de lo que la vida se trata.

- ¿Cuánto?

La victoria es tan dulce que casi la prueba, su sonrisa más grande. Muestra la botella, preguntándose cuánto podrían costar unas pocas pastillas de las que había olvidado incluso que existían. La mueca fija, se desabrocha el botón de su jeans.

- Chúpamelo.

- ¿Qué¿Estás loco?

- Estoy hablando muy en serio, enano. ¿Las quieres? Trabaja por ellas. – alzando una ceja, Sawyer se baja el zip un poco, observando hacia el ahora rojo, tembloroso, enojado… y aún así, dudoso, músico. Ha visto esa mirada antes (algunas veces en su propia cara) y ahora que Charlie empieza a cambiar de un pie a otro, probablemente ya está decidido.

- ¿Eres gay?

- Eso no es asunto de nadie más que mío. – dice, antes de fingir subirse el pantalón, lentamente girando. – Ahora, si prefieres llevarle este caso al doc, por mi no hay problema. Dime como va todo. – Da un paso hacia su tienda, empezando a contar. Está seguro que serán menos de cinco pasos.

Cuatro, tres, dos…

- ¡Está bien! – Sawyer sonríe otra vez, se desabrocha su pantalón y alza una elegante ceja.

- No tengo toda la noche, niño.

Buena parte de él rehusándose, viéndolo como si quisiera poder matarlo, Charlie se acerca, se arrodilla, tira de los pantalones y el boxer de Sawyer. Él ya está medio duro ante la idea de una boca cálida alrededor de su miembro cuando el inglés lo ve un momento antes de tomarlo en mano, lamer la punta, la otra mano del músico acariciando sus testículos.

Sawyer gime profundo en su garganta porque esto es (casi) lo que ha necesitado por dos semanas, lo que ha necesitado desde que fue a la puta Australia a matar a un puto don nadie para luego ser pateado fuera de ese estúpido desperdicio de tierra sólo para terminar con que el maldito puto avión se rompiera a la mitad de la nada en una isla donde hay putos osos polares y sólo Dios sabe qué más.

Jadea, caderas embistiendo contra esa boca y esa lengua. La cabeza de Charlie se mueve de atrás hacia delante, sonidos de succión viniendo del hombre en el suelo. Sawyer siente la mueca de sonrisa regresar mientras se lame los labios.

- ¿Has hecho esto antes, huh? Sí, justo así…

La mano de Sawyer apoyándose en el árbol lo ayuda a mantenerse de pie, la otra sosteniendo al músico por el cuello mientras sigue empujando, no viendo a nadie, sólo sintiéndose completo y un segundo de absoluta paz. Se viene profundo en la boca de Charlie, observándolo toser y escupir el semen amargo en el suelo, preguntándose por un momento si vomitará. A Sawyer no le podría importar menos. Se vuelve a acomodar la roba y se lame los labios.

- Mira quién hablaba de maricas.

Entonces Sawyer tira las medicinas a sus pies, caminando hacia su refugio, ni siquiera molestándose en ver hacia atrás. La presión ha sido aliviada por el momento.


End file.
